Lawrence's Collection
This page highlights the organization gathering Pokémon for Lawrence III. This occurs in the Pokémon Tales franchise. History An unknown time ago, Lawrence decided that he wanted to achieve the dream of becoming a Pokémon Master, owning all of the world's Pokémon simultaneously. To do this, he has used the majority of his wealth to build large private estates to store his collections and hiring bounty hunters willing to catch Pokémon for hire. Airship Lawrence used to have a large airship that housed an estate on it, with over 60 Pokémon stored aboard. The purpose of the ship is to transverse the world in search for rare and airborne Pokémon. Lawrence piloted it personally to go after an Articuno. Upon accidentally picking up Ian, Dakota, Elise and Conway, the airship was commandeered and crashed into the ground. Seafoam Island Base The Seafoam Island Base is located on a private island in the Seafoam island chain. It has rolling hills and plains, with the facility hidden away from sight. The grounds are managed by Poncho, who uses his Watchog and commands thousands of Patrat that act as groundskeepers. Cliffside Base This island base is on an island composed of a collection of rocky cliffs overseeing the ocean, with little more making up the island. It has many glass hallways to look out into the area, connecting the separated rooms. Employees Lawrence hires several bounty hunters to obtain the Pokémon of his collection. He is quite renowned in the underworld, as he was sought out by Belmondo who was given a job audition. He is willing to offer a job to anyone, including Dakota who he offered the island space for storage in return for helping him. However, Lawrence is quite strict with employees, punishing them if they return to him without new Pokémon for his collection. In these situations, he demands that they give one of their own Pokémon to the collection as compensation. He also requested one from Dakota upon offering a job, meaning it may be a job pay in. Some employees hold resentment towards this, actively trying to betray him to regain their Pokémon. Lawrence has a direct dealing with the Kodai Network, owned by Grings Kodai. Kodai sponsors bounty hunters in Sinnoh to obtain Pokémon for Lawrence's Collection. Kodai pays the bounty hunters then sells them to Lawrence for a higher price. One of his main bounty hunters is Hunter J. Current Employees * Shadow * Belmondo * Poncho Former Employees * Argus Steel * Millis Steel Former Associates * Hansen * The Phantom * Galem Kodai Network * Grings Kodai * Goone * Bounty Hunters ** Hunter J ** Magikarp Salesman ** Ken ** Crimson and Azure ** Rico ** McCain ** Kidd Summers ** Android Pokémon in Collection The Pokémon in the Collection vary by location and time. Due to the airship crashing and Lawrence being arrested, he lost a significant amount of his collection. More members are gained and loss over the series. As of New Moon Shines on the Collector, Lawrence is arrested and all known locations are believed to be liberated and freed. Lawrence's Collection/Pokémon at Various Bases Lawrence's Collection/Escaped Pokémon Lawrence's Collection/Kodai Network Pokémon Trivia * Despite Lawrence being arrested, he was freed and seemingly is not restricted in continuing his ambitions. * Lawrence desires to own all the Pokémon of the world. * Due to having multiple Pokémon freed from his collection, he has had multiples of some Pokémon. * His collection has owned multiple Legendary Pokémon. There is his Zapdos, Phione and Darkrai as of this moment. Category:Teams Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Dioga beta